The Girl With Violet Eyes
by AkiDemonica
Summary: There is a new girl at Daisuke's school. It's a girl Daisuke has been dreaming about. And he's rooming with her, out of his will, on the next class trip. Who is this girl, and why can't Daisuke stop thinking about her? [Lime, slight swearing]
1. Entree

D.N.Angel

A fanfiction

Chapter one- New Girl

It's a few months after Daisuke's last school trip. Dark has been stealing, Daisuke has been thinking, and all the usual. But Daisuke has been having a dream. A dream about a girl, with crimson hair like his. In this dream, he is sitting in class, and she walks in, and straight to his desk. She smiles, and then fades away. This has left Daisuke zoned out more than usual, wondering, 'who is she?' and 'why is she...so...familiar?' Maybe his answer will come soon then expected.

"ATTENTION! Class!" Announced the teacher. "Next week, we have another school trip! It will be to a ski resort in the Magaheshe mountains. I'm going to announce the pairings for rooms now." Daisuke looked up and was nudged by his friend Takeshi. "Hey, didn't one girl leave for another school? That means we have an odd number in our class." Daisuke ruffled his brow. "I wonder if there's going to be a room with three." He responded. The teacher went down the line of pairings. Daisuke's name wasn't called. He raised his hand. "Oh, my name wasn't called." The teacher put a finger to her cheek. "Ah, yes, now I remember. There's a new girl coming in. You'll be with her." The class gasped. A unisex room?! This wasn't allowed. "What?! Can't we change it? I can't be with a girl!" He revolted. _Especially...when it's not Riku..._Daisuke thought.

"Oh, it's alright. I've talked it over with the principal, and since you were the one we picked to show her around today, we figured we'd let you be her roommate." Suddenly, the door opened. A young girl walked in with crimson hair, and dark purple eyes. This...this was the girl appearing suddenly in Daisuke's dreams. The girl walked next to the teacher and bowed slightly. "Hello." She said. Her voice was distant, yet warming. She smiled. That oh-so familiar, friendly smile. The teacher asked for this girl to introduce herself. "Okay." She answered. "My name is Akira Locke. Please call me Aki. Oh, ma'am? Who will be my roommate for the trip I was told about?" She turned to the teacher. The teacher pointed to Daisuke. "Him. Daisuke Niwa." Aki seemed to blush. "Alright." Then she sat in her seat, next to her said roommate. "Hello, nice to meet you. I can't wait for the trip." She tilted her head as she smiled. Daisuke couldn't even speak. This was very surreal to him.

Just a few...long...hours later, the school bell rang. Daisuke got his stuff and headed out the door, still shocked about this girl, Aki. Her smiling face was stuck in his head all that night. Her blood red hair, flipping away from her face naturally, her velvety purple eyes, her rosey cheeks.


	2. Tell him

Chapter two- Tell him

The next day, Aki walked into class surprisingly early. Only one person was there; Satoshi. He was sitting quietly in his desk, staring out the window. Aki sat down in her desk, which was next to his. "Good morning." She said cheerfully. She seemed very tired. Satoshi slowly turned his head. "Oh, Aki. Hi." He said in a mellow tone. He looked into her violet eyes suspiciously. _She seems...familiar. Who is she? _He turned his head away, and shook the familiarity off. Aki frowned at Satoshi's coldness, and turned away also. Not long after, the rest of the class, including Daisuke, had gotten in. Class started.

In the middle of class, Takeshi elbowed Daisuke. "You know..." He whispered to him. "That Aki girl's pretty cute. You should sweet-talk her, you'd make a cute couple." Takeshi laughed and leaned back into his desk. Daisuke's eyes widened and he blushed, looking over at Aki. _Maybe it was...just a dream..._Aki was paying attention to the teacher, taking down notes and such. She glanced over at Daisuke, whom was staring at her then. He turned away, face red. Aki just giggled.

Two more days went by...and then, it was time for Dark to steal another priceless gem. This time, it was the "Tears of Heart". Daisuke got ready, and then went out. As usual, it was too easy to steal it. Daisuke, now turned Dark, stood on the roof with the piece in his hands.

"Nice night for stealing, eh" Came a voice. Dark swung his head around to see...a woman. No, a young girl. Clad in a small T-shirt, with one long sleeve, one short. Coming out of the short sleeves end, wrapped around her arm, were bandages. Her jeans were torn and cut. And her eyes...were violet. "Hey, Daisuke, that's that new girl, right? The girl with the violet eyes." Dark said to Daisuke, inside his mind. Daisuke gasped. "What is she doing here" Dark stared at her. "What do you want" He said, grinning.

Aki walked up to him. She walked so close, in fact, that she was only a hairs-breadth away from his face. Eyes half-closed, emotionless, she said"Tell him." Dark backed away a step. "Tell him what? And who'se..._him_, my precious girl" He smiled, almost seductively. He always had a way with the girl. Aki smiled faintly, and walkd to the edge of the roof. She looked over the edge.

"HEY! Don't romance her" Daisuke yelled in Dark's head. "Why, you like her? I thought you liked Riku." Daisuke didn't answer. Suddenly, the door to the roof flew open, and out came Satoshi. Dark swung his head back to Aki, who was...gone. "Hm." And soon, Dark was gone, too. Before Satoshi even knew it. "Was that...Aki? No matter. Dark, you've gotten away again." Satoshi thought.

The morning after, and only a few more days before the trip. Daisuke was stumped at why Aki was at the museum.


	3. To the Hotel

_Author's note- Hello everyone. This is Aki, and I wanna clear up a few things. A) This is not a Mary Sue. Aki is not me. there are different types of my character Aki, and this is one of them. She's actually nothing like me in this fanfic. This fanfic is to just let some feelings go. Some fangirlishness I just can't keep inside! And I mean, I've seen much worse. So if you think this is a Mary Sue, please, go die. :D B) I know the chapters are short. I wanted to try to see how it turns out with a story with a lot of short chapters. And C) I do not have spell check. So sue me. :D but I want to thank everyone who gave me positive comments, it really drives me to write more. And all apologies for taking such a long break on this.  
_

Chapter 3- To the hotel

The next few days went by quicker than Daisuke had ever imagined. A lot of thinking and wondering. "Tell him what?" was one of the most popular questions in his head. "Does Dark know something I don't?" was another. And alas, was the day of the trip. Aki was very excited. She was always telling her friends, "I've never been on a class trip, my old school had a very small budget. We never did anything fun."

They arrived at the station around 2:00 in the afternoon to catch the bus. Daisuke, late like usual, ran as fast as he could to get at the end of the line to get on the bus, bags in hand. He tossed his luggage to the bus driver who was loading them in, almost knocking him over. "Sorry!" He apologized, climbing on to the bus. The rest of the class, including Aki, was on already. Aki, sitting alone at the back of the bus, waved to the red-headed boy.

"Daisuke, sit with me!" She laughed. "We are roommates." Daisuke, being the gentlemen he is, accepted the request and sat down, letting out stressed breaths. Aki peered to him, curious. "Is everything okay? You look tired and stressed." She commented, a worried look on her face.

"Oh, I'm fine, don't worry about me." He waved his hands in the air. The conversation went silent as the bus started to move, Aki sighing and looking out the window. Once in a while, the two red-haired teens would look at each other, blush, and turn their heads away. But that was about it untill Aki broke the silence. She got out a slip of paper, showing it to Daisuke.

"This is our schedual for the trip...It seems tonight we just stay in our hotel rooms, but there are some optional games they are holding, and a dance at 8:00 tonight." She said, looking over the schedual. "I don't like games, so I'll probably just sit in the hotel room most of tonight. What are you gonna do?"

"Ah, I don't know. I might go if Takeshi makes me. He probably will...and the dance..." Daisuke looked to where Riku was. She was laughing, sitting next to Risa as usual, and talking to her friend at the other side of the isle. He sighed. _"Maybe I can dance with Riku..."_ the thought twirled through his head.

"Eh, guess I'm going to be spending a lot of time with my CD player tonight." Aki joked, giggling slightly. "Don't like dances, either." She mumbled. Daisuke looked at her.

"Why don't you like dances, Aki?"

"I don't know, probably the fact I've never really had anyone to dance with. If I ever had to go, my friends and I would just sit down and eat the whole time." Aki shrugged, lowering her eyelids and putting the schedual away. Daisuke looked at her sad face.

"...I'll...dance with you. If you want to go, that is." The words came out before Daisuke could even think. His eyes widened and he blushed madly. Aki's eyes lit up, almost confused.

"Go with me? But don't you have someone else to go with?" She asked, staightening her posture.

"Not...really." Daisuke smiled. "We'll have lots of fun. Do you want to? We are friends and all." Daisuke held out a hand, but Aki didn't take it. Instead, she gave him a hug.

"Thanks alot, I've never danced with anyone before!" She laughed, pulling away. Daisuke looked at Riku again, who had eyed the hug, her face turned red and almosr depressed as she did. Daisuke sighed, but felt excited at the same time.

"We have arrived at the hotel, everyone! Your bags will be in the hotel shortly, and I have everyone's room number and keys right here. I'll give them to you when you get off the bus. Once you have your number and key, go straight to your room." Said the teacher, holding slips of paper in hand with room numbers on them. As Aki and Daisuke walked out, Aki took the slip, reading it. Daisuke took the key. "Room A-46! That's on the second floor, how cool. Let's go." Aki walked with silent Daisuke into the hotel, eyeing how beautiful it was. "Four-star...It's gotta be a four-star hotel. This is just gorgeous..." The teen whispered.

Not long after they were riding the elevator. "This is so exciting." Aki commented. Daisuke nodded in agreement.

"It is." He said. they got off the elevator, looking at the numbers above the doors to find their room. Daisuke had the key in his hand and found the room, unlocking the door. They walked in, Aki almost jumping for joy in her excitement. She ran and jumped on the bed, claiming it as hers. But then she realized the number of beds in the room. Daisuke's eyes widened.

"T-there's...only...one bed...!" He laughed in disbeleif. Aki sat up, also laughing in disbeleif. They're faces were as red as their hair. Daisuke pointed to the floor. "I'm sleeping on the floor." He stated bluntly.

"I don't mind, you know, the bed's a lot more comfortable than the floor." Aki tried to say this without stuttering, trying to sound as mature as she could.

"No, no! I've slept on wooden floors before, I'm comfortable no matter what." He bent down, feeling the carpet. It was rough.

"...Well, if you change your mind, just come on up." Aki smiled, patting the bed, chuckling in embarrassment. This was way too much for her. First, rooming with a boy. Then, going to a dance with a boy. Now, maybe even sleeping in the same bed as a boy! It was overwhelming for the both of them.

"Well, you know what, I'll sleep on the floor. You deserve being on the bed, I'm the new girl, right?" Aki got off the bed, kneeling next to Daisuke on the floor. "Go ahead, I insist."

"You sure...?" Daisuke mumbled, staring at the comfortable bed.

"Yes, I'm positive."

"You're really nice, Aki. Thank you." He stared at Aki's smiling face as she accustomed herself to the carpet. Aki blinked, her violet eyes searching the floor. A knock on the door came, and Daisuke quickly ran up to it, opening the door. It was the bellhop with their bags. "Oh, thank you." He said, taking them and throwing the bags next to the bed. Aki got up, taking her luggage also. The bellhop grinned, bowing slightly, and leaving.

"Well. Just have to wait for the dance, then. That's in...only...five hours...oh, man!" Aki laughed at how long the day was going by.


	4. A Night To Remember

Author note- I wanna give a little info on Aki here.

Name: Akira Locke, A.K.A Aki

Age: 13

Eyes: You should know this...violet! And big, she has big eyes.

Hair: Crimson, flips out slightly. When straight, it goes right above her shoulders.

Usually wears: Red, Black, or purple clothes. Nothing too girly most of the time, usually tight pants and a t-shirt when it's out-of-school.

Likes: Listening to music, talking, and having a good time. Isn't much of a rebel, so it's usually innocent fun.

Also likes: ...Daisuke?

On another note, I DO NOT OWN D.N.ANGEL DANGIT. :P

And, I do like the Dai x Riku pairing, I just don't wanna write about it. 3

Chapter 4- A night to remember

Time went by, the two getting to know each other slowly but surely. They laughed and talked for what seemed like forever. Aki looked at the clock, noticing it was 7:45. "Oh my gosh, this late already? Wow. It's been so fun today." Aki smiled, her cheeks hurting from smiling so much that night. Aki got up from the bed, walking over to her open luggage bag. Daisuke layed down, resting a bit on the bed. He still felt bad that Aki gave up the bed to let him sleep on it, but it was just so comfy. "Hey, Daisuke, what do you think I should wear? A skirt or dress?" Aki asked, looking at a short skirt and long dress, both with the same designs on them.

"Hm...skirt? I don't care, you'll look pretty either way." Daisuke sat upwards, looking at Aki who was putting the clothes against her body, with a curious look on her face.

"Thanks...I'll wear a skirt then. And this shirt. Ooh, I just cannot wait...I'm going to change." Aki scurried off into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

_"Why, you little ladies man. That skirts way more revealing than the dress, good choice!" _Came Dark's voice suddenly in Daisuke's head. He blushed, realizing how short that skirt really was, and hit himself on the head lightly. He refused to answer Dark in fear of embarrassing himself even more.

Soon, Aki came out of the bathroom, clad in the red skirt, black tank-top, and dress shoes. "I think I look pretty nice, what do you think?" She asked Daisuke. Daisuke blushed, noticing the skirt and how revealing it was.

"Ah- Oh! You look very pretty, Ms. Locke." Daisuke let the "Ms. Locke" slip out on accident.

"Daisuke, I told you, you can call me Aki. I don't like my last name..." She said, walking over and sitting next ot him on the bed. "It's almost eight o' clock, do you wanna leave or are you going to get ready, too?"

"Oh, I'm fine with what I'm wearing." Aki giggled.

"Okay." She answered, getting up and grabbing the key. She stuffed it in her skirt's pocket, and began to walk out the door with Daisuke.

"Hey, Aki! You look so pretty. Going to the dance?" Asked a friend of hers when they came out the door.

"Thank you, Kuriko. And yeah, Daisuke and I are going together." Aki smiled, eyes lighting up when she said his name. Kuriko grinned, staring at Daisuke behind her.

"I see...let's go."

They arrived at the dance just when it was getting good. Daisuke and Aki went to the dance floor and a song was put on, a nice, slow song.

"Oh, this is fun already and we just got here." Aki laughed.

"Yeah..." Daisuke looked around, no Riku in sight. He let out a small sigh of releif, he didn't know how she would react seeing the two together. When he looked back at Aki, she had wrapped her arms around his neck, and they were slowly moving to the beat.

"You're really nice, Daisuke. I'm glad I was put in the same room as you." Aki blushed as she said this. "And, I wanna tell you something." She looked down, gathering up courage to say what was on her mind. She leaned in to him, whispering in his ear, "I really like you, Daisuke Niwa."

Daisuke's mind was on the fritz when she said this. His face looked like a tomato. Well, so did Aki's. She came closer to Daisuke, ready to plant a kiss on his lips, when Daisuke pulled away a bit.

Riku had entered the ballroom of the hotel, and had seen the two almost kissing. As Daisuke kept looking on, Riku had whispered something to her friend and ran back out.

"Hey, I just saw Riku run out of the dance..." Daisuke whispered to Aki, who was looking sad at Daisuke's reaction to her confession.

"Oh, I wonder...what happened..." She mumbled.

"I don't know."

The two only stayed at the repeating-slow-song dance for only an hour or so, but were very tired when they made their way back to their hotel room. As they entered the room, Aki sat down on the bed, kicking off her shoes. "Man, I'm tired..." She said, yawning. "If you don't mind, Daisuke, I'm gonna take a blanket off of the bed to use. There's like five on here, anyway." Aki grabbed the first blanket off of the bed, setting in on the floor. "I'm just gonna go to sleep, I'm about to pass out anyway, heh."

Daisuke nodded, unbuttoning the first button on his shirt. "Good night, Aki." He said politely. Aki pulled the blanket over her on the floor, curling up and closing her eyes.

"Good night, Daisuke." (I should end the chapter here, but...nope. xD)

Later that night, Aki's tiredness had gone away, and she was unable to sleep no matter how hard she tried. "This floor really is uncomfortable..." She whispered to herself. Daisuke, on the other hand, was sleeping nicely. Aki sat up and began to crawl on all fours over to the opposite side of the bed Daisuke was sleeping on. "...I hope he doesn't mind..." Aki pulled herself onto the bed quietly, tucking herself under the covers. "So comfy..." She spoke to herself quietly again. Daisuke's eyes slowly batted open, and he realized he wasn't alone in the bed.

"Ah...Aki?" He whispered. Aki gasped, sitting up, realizing her plan was foiled. She ignored it, and accidentally let her feelings get to her.

"Daisuke..." One of the straps from her tanktop fell off her shoulder, and she had an almost seductive look on her face. Daisuke sat up also, blushing madly. Aki crawled closer to him, untill her hands were on his lap, and their faces were an inch away from each other. She pulled him into a long kiss, Daisuke taking the kiss out of his will. He also let his feelings get to him, and put his arms around her, pulling her closer. Daisuke pulled away, and the two had the same lustfull look on their faces.

"Aki..." Daisuke whispered, clinging to her tightly. "I really like you, too."

(Sexy. Ass. Cliffhanger. This chapter makes me happy in my pants. :3)


End file.
